


Futanari Twingle: Concerto

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, Ball-Sucking, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Kneeling, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Threesome - F/F/F, ball grab, ballbusting, blowjob, buttjob, dickgirl, handjob, hickie, intercourse, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Concerto

Greetings futa-lovers! I'm so sorry I was absent for a while! I was just having too much fun with my fans on our Discord server, role-playing, discussing and developing our little community!

I greatly encourage you to join us there (just google "Swizzle Sizzle's Futanari Ballbusting Paradise") so you can be up to date with my announcements, create your own futas and females, RP with us and learn more about the worlds I'm creating solely for our extravagantly rare mix of fetishes: futanari & ballbusting!

Much luv!

~SwizzleRich

\------------------------------------------

"So did you enjoy the concert, baby?" Monika asked when we were exiting the grand auditorium.

"Oh hell yes! It was fantastic! And you know what? I actually recognised the main violinist... I think we met in high school..." We stopped in the theatre lobby and I wrapped my hands around my girlfriends slim waist. Her curves are always an eye candy for me, especially when she's wearing a tight dress with a huge cleavage like tonight!

Ahem, so I'm a futanari named Sarah and I specialise in kickboxing. My hair is honey-colored and my balls-  
...  
Oh to hell with it! You already know how I look! I'm not gonna describe myself every God damn story!  
So, back to the plot, Monika was about to say something!

"Wow, are you sure? Maybe you should go and say hi...?" Monika tilted her head adorably while staring me down with her beautiful eyes. I was admiring her God-like face sparkled with freckles as her proposition finally hit me.

"Uh... What? Really?" I squinted my eyes, but shrugged after few seconds of thinking. "Aw, hell, you know what? She was a nice girl, I'm gonna do just that." I smiled happily, it was always a chance to renew an old friendship. The chance that the violinist would recognise me was quite small, but I wanted to give it a try regardless.

I grabbed Monika's hand and began to march back to the auditorium, but she didn't budge. I turned my head and looked at her, confused. "What's wrong Moni?"

"I actually wanted to talk to my friend for a sec. Would you mind if I stayed here?" Monika said with pleading eyes and a slight smile.

"Oh..." I muttered. "Okay. Fair trade..."

Monika stepped closer and kissed me. "Won't be long." She winked to me and backed away to join her friend.

Welp. She made the right choice. I think I would have really died of boredom if I was forced to listen to their conversation about music... I just like the sound of violin, nothing more, nothing less.

But looking back I could've stayed and groped her a little, maybe I'd get a nice knee in the balls for embarrassing her in front of friends lol

So... there I was, going back to the empty auditorium and up to the stage, which was also abandoned already. I stood there for a second, at the center of the stage, imagining that I was performing for an audience.

As I was flailing my arms like a retard, acting like I was playing a violin, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Excuse me." Said a firm, womanly voice.

I turned around in an alarmed pose and saw the familiar violinist.

"Oh!! I'm... sorry, I-" I began to mutter, flushed with red, but the violinist's expression quickly changed as she saw my face.

"Sarah?!" Her eyes were wide, she seemed in shock to see me. In pleasant shock.

The feeling was mutual, because I wasn't expecting her to remember my name, so we both shared the same facial expression for like 2 seconds.

"Uh... Y- Yes... Wow, I'm shocked that you remember my name..." I was actually very embarrassed, because the truth was, I wouldn't have remembered hers if it wasn't for the poster outside the theatre.

Bella was dressed in a very elegant female tuxedo with a bow tie, a black, straight skirt that wrapped around her thighs very nicely and high heels. She was a petite looking girl, not much bigger than I remembered her in high school. She had little to no breasts and a pair of quite mesmerising, completely black irises on her large eyes.

Bella was a head shorter than me, even in heels. She timidly wrapped her hands together on her lap, gulping and avoiding eye contact. "It... it's so good to see you..." Girl was blushing harder than me. "You were on my concert... I- I'm flattered... and so happy..." She added, half-whispering.

She was adorable.

"Yes, your playing is exceptional, Bella..." I laughed nervously, I didn't think it'll be so hard to talk to her... She was such a cutie... Her grey, shoulder-length hair was elegant and sophisticated, there even were two pointy 'bumps' of hair on top of her head, resembling cat ears. It was so cute and she was so bashful I actually felt not worthy to speak to such a high-class, graceful musician!

She covered her red face with her small hands, "I can't believe you were on my concert...!" She said under her breath so quiet I nearly missed it. I smiled, but suddenly heard that she was sobbing!

"Bella?!?!" I approached her, placing my hand on her shoulder, she shivered.

"And you remember my name!" She burst into tears and hugged me tight, mashing her face onto my cleavage. I was wearing a tux by the way, with trousers so I can tug my massive cock and prevent it from swinging from under a dress.

"... Uhh... Yeah..." I gulped, staring at the red curtain, I patted Bella on the back.

"Sarah..." Bella raised her head, her face was... ughh... my Goddess... just so cute, her expression so innocent, her large eyes with tears in the corners... her mouth gaping a little, I felt like fucking kissing her right there on the stage to make her feel better.

"Y- Yes...?" I stared at her, my breath expressing more excitement than it should, suddenly it was so hot in there...

"... Please, go with me..." Bella's beautiful, pleading eyes were too perfect.

I just nodded and she released a sigh of relief, similar to a moan. "Cmon, quickly!" She grabbed my hand and we both rushed to the backstage area. There was a long corridor with doors and we approached the one with Bella's name on it.

'B. Fluffgore' it said. We entered it and I saw a small room with a table, bed, wardrobe and a case for instruments.

"I s- sort of... live here. I'm rarely home, so this is where I sleep most of the time... I- I like my work..." She nervously explained, stuttering a bit.

"Pretty cozy..." I smiled, closing the door behind me. I didn't get to have a closer look though, because Bella approached me, panting a little. "Uh... Everything okay?" I started to sweat, she was looking quite troubled.

"S... Sarah... I never had the courage..." Bella said, hesitating. "In high school, I- ... I had a crush on you..." She was looking down, hair covered her eyes.

I nearly choked on my breath, I didn't suspect that at all.

"I... I didn't know..." I was so shocked I didn't move, my jaw dropped.

"Please... d..." Bella moved closer to me, placing hands on my muscular shoulders. "Don't be angry!" She stood on her tiptoes as she leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Mghh-" My eyes went wide as the cutie, now flushed with red like molten steel, closed her eyes shut, glued her lips to mine and began to moan softly.

I felt a wave of heat hit my entire body as I bashed my back against the door, Bella panting lightly, pouring all her frustration onto my lips as she rubbed her thighs against my crotch.

At first, she thought her thighs were grinding against my leg, but as my flaccid penis throbbed to life, Bella's eyes went wide as she realized how stupidly huge my dick is.

I was honestly so charmed by her entire form that I didn't even fight back. I wanted her to continue. She was so pretty, shy and modest, and now she was assaulting me like a wildcat!

"Is... is that your...?" Bella gulped, her eyes tracked down and stopped at my crotch, only now noticing that I had a massive bulge going my left pant leg.

"It is..." I grunted, embracing her waist and kissing her back.

She squeaked in surprise, but then melted when I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist while we were still kissing.

I've never seen such a timid cutie to kiss with such... greed. Her arms were around my neck as we were smooching and smacking like crazy.

I approached the bed and laid her on her back, then straightened up and tried to unzip my pants, but my hands were too shaky from anticipation.

Bella didn't even blink as her cheeks doubled with red and she instantly placed her slim fingers on my trousers, unbuttoning them for me.

So, as you know, I never wear panties or any kind of underwear, the sheer size of my genitals preventing me from doing so.

When Bella unzipped my trousers, suddenly something heavy and long sprung out of them, smacking the girl across the face.

With a surprised expression, Bella's eyes squinted at my cock, towering just above her face.

"M- My Goddess... It's huge..." She cooed, gently sliding her cold fingers along my length.

"You didn't see it all..." I panted, taking my trousers off with my shoes, revealing the full picture of my crotch.

Bella stared in disbelief at my lemon-sized testicles, hanging loosely below my boner.

"You... They..." She managed to mumble out before reaching out and grasping at my orbs. "ohhh... so warm..."

I grunted as her cold fingers wrapped around my dangling jewels. She gave them a good knead as she ogled my member.

She didn't even give me any warning before she stuck her tiny tongue out and slid it against the side of my cock, all the way up to my dickhead, when she slurped at my cum-slit.

Her tongue cycled around my hole and then she finally opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around my dickhead.

I moaned hard as her playful tongue licked my tip when she was sucking on it with all her might. Her glorious, adorable eyes were constantly staring into mine, which made me even harder.

Bella felt as my nuts swelled up with sperm, contracting and distributing pre-cum into my penis.

"Ah... You're so, soo adorable..." I cooed, stroking her hair. I didn't bear the pressure so I climbed onto her, my knees on both sides of her torso and arms which she held close to her body.

She was now between my legs, with my dick resting on her panting, blushing face.

As her hands still had access to my genitals, she grabbed my raging cock and began to stroke it from base to the middle, while her tongue was caressing my tip.

Bella's hands were so small they both couldn't even wrap around the girth of my monstercock. It was cute that she tried though, massaging and twisting her palms and fingers around it.

"Ahh..." I groaned, then spat down on my cock. She moaned and used my saliva to lubricate my already sweat covered penis.

Her eyes went up as she started to suck hard on my tip. I think she was so aroused to have me that it made her totally dumbstruck.

She gave me a beautiful example of a true ahegao when she furiously sucked my dick and licked up all the pre-cum that spurted out of my excited fuckstick.

I took off my top and kneeled naked above Bella. She was still fully dressed, but I just thought it was sexy that way for now. Like someone could barge in and see me naked, assaulting Bella on her bed!

I melted at the thought and emerged in the warm feeling of her lips around my cockhead.

"Mh... Please, grab my balls... I need to feel your hands on them..." I said under my breath after couple minutes of intense sucking and slurping. I though that Bella won't actually hear my voice because of her frenzy, but to my pleasure, her small hands went down from massaging my shaft to my balls to knead at them again.

My entire body shivered visibly when she unintentionally squeezed on them too hard while she was sucking on my tip with hearts in her eyes.

Bella felt a sudden tremble when my cock hardened even more after the squeeze. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips forward, burying an inch of my fuck meat deeper into her mouth.

She rose an eyebrow while sucking me off and smiled. Noticing that the squeeze made me more eager, she began to pinch her thumbs and her fingers together on my hanging gonads, trying to squash them, but her feeble form was not capable of harming them in any way.

This made me groan hard and yell "Harder!" instinctively. I immediately felt embarrassed and went down on all fours with my eyes closed and blush on my cheeks. My tits now bounced right before Bella's eyes as she bobbed her head on my dick.

I started to thrust my cock into her throat as I moaned miserably. I wanted her to crush my balls while I release down her tight throat. I stared into the wall behind the bed and moaned hard, sweating profoundly. It was really hot in there...

I noticed a lot of pictures on that wall and for some reason I stared down at Bella and her friends, trying to recognise any of the pretty girls. I wanted to fuck them all. I looked at their cute faces and imagined that they were right below me now, that I was thrusting my cock into their throats.

But I realised that Bella was the one with the most beauty and charm, I focused hard on her intimate, cute sounds and squeaks that she made while my dick was being rubbed by her tight throat.

After a while, my giant meat slab was becoming too much for Bella's throat. Tears run down her cheeks as she squeezed my nuts and pulled them away from my body so I would slow down and withdraw.

I grunted as I was forced to exit her mouth, my member pulsating in frustration.

Bella coughed and watched me as I stood back up, caressing my balls.

"Ahhhh... Sarah... I love your cock!" Bella cooed, wiping spit from her chin. "And I suppose... You love your balls endangered??" She grinned, standing up and undressing from her tuxedo.

"I- uh... Your hands were just so... Small. And your fingers..." I was silenced by Bella taking off all her clothes. She was nearly flat, her hips were very curvy and nice, and I just couldn't utter a single word more.

"I... I know I don't have as much as other girls..." Bella shyly covered her breasts.

"Oh, no! No! I love big boobs, but I also love flat-chested girls! That makes them so much more cute... Like you for example..." I panted, approaching Bella and forcing her hands apart. She blushed hard but I just went for it and started to suck on her nipple, making her squeak in surprise.

I think I was just too rough with her, because the second I started to suckle on her breast or the lack of it, she raised her small knee and it smashed into my groin, lifting my balls up and crushing them against my pelvic bone.

I released a quiet whine and cupped my balls, bowing down.

"I'm so sorry!!" Bella covered her mouth in shock. "That was just a... a reflex! Here, I'll make you feel better, let me!" She stripped naked and sat me on the edge of her bed.

Bella got on her knees before my spread legs and started to lick my balls, placing her hands on my cock and massaging it in twisting motion, holding it straight up so it didn't get in the way of her licking. I started to moan and closed my eyes, emerging on the feeling of her small tongue licking my cum-factories.

Just as Bella started giving my left nut a hickie and sucking on it hard, I felt like I was gonna erupt like a volcano soon.

The way she was moaning made me spurt more and more pre-cum which she used for lubrication, and as Bella rubbed her delicious hands on my cockhead, I felt that my balls started to contract up...

The second my dick exploded with jizz, shooting lanes of thick cum into the air, Bella's door smashed open, and I screamed in surprise in the middle of orgasm.

I looked at my girlfriend, Monika, standing in the doorway and staring at the back of Bella's head, sucking on my balls.

"Sarah?" Monika blinked, looking at my dick spewing out cum everywhere, stimulated by Bella's tiny hands.

I froze so badly that I couldn't even say anything, I just ejaculated with like the lewdest expression ever, looking Monika in the eyes.

As Bella heard Monika enter the room, she let go of my dick and turned around, scared. She stood up, trembling in fear. "Ah??! Who are you?! What are you-" Bella was so terrified that she tripped and fell back, landing butt-first into my ejaculating cock.

We both fell to the bed, my cock being hot dogged by Bella's ass. One final spurt of cum shot out of my dick right between Bella's back and my belly as I panted hard.

"Sarah, you fucking slutty, horny dog!!!" Monika yelled as she run towards me and Bella. She saw her opportunity as my and Bella's legs were open and my sensitive post-climax testicles were now hanging against the bed's wooden frame.

She rammed her high-heeled foot into my ballsack, pinning them against the wood and leaving a nice dent in my orbs.

I screamed in surprise and felt as my legs went limp. As this was not enough for Monika, she followed with a second blow, kicking her leg again and hitting my defenceless gonads with her knee, crushing them against the hard surface. She knew she had to bash them hard to get me in some serious pain.

My eyes went up and I coughed hard, grabbing the sheets and wiggling my toes as I felt the debilitating strike reaching its soft target.

"Ah- I- I can explain!" Bella curled up on me in a defensive position, shielding herself with her small arms.

"Explain?! I would like to hear that!" Monika pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"I lured Sarah here, I- ... I didn't know she had a girlfriend! I'm so sorry... She was my high school crush and I thought it was my... my chance..." Bella was flushed with red again, hugging herself and looking down on the ground while still sitting on my trembling penis. "I'm so sorry for that..."

Monika stood for a while, thinking, but then sighed. "Well, I guess that can't be helped, what happened, happened." She wasn't truly mad at me, but I didn't know it then. Monika was a girl that loved me so much she actually wanted me to have as much pleasure as I can. That was all a little show she put on.

"M- Moni..." I whined, spasming on the bed.

"Shut up." Monika started to undress herself.

"...? W- What are you doing...??" Bella gulped, ogling her massive tits.

"I'm going to punish Sarah for what she did." Monika's fierce eyes drilled a hole through Bella.

Bella was trembling with fear, which felt quite good on my cock.

"Make out with her. Now." Monika commanded while taking her bra off and releasing her ample breasts to freedom.

Bella blushed hard at the weird request, but immediately turned around, climbed on me and started to kiss me while I was still in a little shock.

"B- Bella, no... Monika will catch usss...." I mumbled, my eyes wandering aimlessly on the ceiling.

"Oh she will..." Monika said, cupping my balls together. "You managed to squirt your load so fast... Was Bella to good...?"

"Mhhh... please don't crush my balls again!" I yelped pathetically.

I only heard a slight crunch when Monika tried to squeeze the life out of my testicles. I released a scream of agony, scaring Bella, but suddenly something hard pressed against her belly.

Bella looked down and stared at my growing member pushing against her stomach.

"That's right. She loves it. Now, since she's hard, you'll get punished, miss Fluffgore..." Monika grinned, massaging my tortured nutsack. "Get on her dick." She said calmly.

"Eh...?" Bella glanced at Monika in shock. "I- I-"

"Get your pussy on that cock, Bella Fluffgore!!!" Monika yelled in a demanding tone and Bella immediately stood up.

"Y- Yes!!!" The short girl squeaked and grabbed my dickhead. She gulped at the sheer size of it, and then started to rub her pussy against my tip.

"Ahh.... ah... ah... Sarah..." Bella moaned softly, feeling my sensitive cum-slit rubbing against her vulva.

"Get it IN!" Monika slapped Bella's small butt, making her release an adorable mewl.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry...!" Bella apologised and with a cute grunt, began to insert my dick into her pussy. "Mmmmhhhgg....!!"

"More!" Monika observed the action from below as she started to lick my balls.

Bella's eyes went to the back of her skull as she took my tip inside her tight womanhood. "Ahhh.... ah... I'm fucking my crush while her girlfriend watches it... f- fuck... It's so good..." She cooed, loosing herself in the feeling of my monstercock penetrating her.

I came to my senses and glared at the shortie using my penis to please herself. I groaned and bit my lip. "M- Monika... I'm sorry! I- "

"Shhh...!" Monika gave my rubber balls a tight squeeze and started to suck on my right testie while watching Bella going down on me.

Bella's tongue was out and she was drooling like crazy when she reached the middle of my cock. To my surprise, I felt something... odd dripping from her pussy. I glanced down on my cock and saw blood running down from her pussy. She was a virgin! Monika saw it to and both our jaws dropped a little. We were quickly brought back from our consternation though, as Bella started to moan my name at the top of her lungs.

She was in such a euphoric state that she didn't even complain about any pain. The short girl was jumping up and down on my dick, making lewd faces and sounds like she was a different person. Her legs couldn't withstand the pleasure so she collapsed on my stomach and face-first into my cum covered tits.

Bella moaned hard and wiggled hips in a circular motion to please herself. "I'M... CUMMMING!!!" She yelled and arched her back like a cat, grabbing my boobs and freezing in bliss.

Monika raised her face from my gonads to get sprayed by Bella's juices as she came hard impaled on my cock.

"Ahh...! Fuck...!" Monika shielded herself as Bella was spasming in rapture. "Have some dignity, girl! What was it? 2 minutes?!" Monika smiled and licked some of Bella's warm fluids from her face. "I like that..."

Bella squeaked and collapsed yet again, resting her head on my boobs as she panted, exhausted. "Ahh... Did... Did you cum too, Sarah?"

"I'm afraid not, Bella... I just came earlier..." I smiled warmly to the girl, I felt her pussy walls still clenching my dick and not letting go.

"I can fix that..." Monika cooed, touching my nuts with her knee and grinding them against the boarding.

"Agh! No... please! Monika! I beg you!" I yelped, my penis throbbed with excitement.

"Well, okay then. We'll find another way. Bella, come here." Monika helped the girl to slide off of my cock, which felt great, and then positioned her back up above me, but this time my monstercock was not inside her, but between her butt cheeks.

My shaft was only covered in her fluids to the middle as she couldn't force down more, which was pretty sexy... She came with only half of my cock!

Monika stood between my legs with her massive, plump ass touching Bella's, so my dick was now between the two.

As their cheeks clashed around my dick, I felt a surge of godly power in my balls. I need to cum. I moaned and grabbed Bella's hands as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahh... We'll make you cum again! With our butts!!! Cum for us, Sarah!" Bella smiled, screaming out such lewd things.

My dick was smothered by one awesomely plump, large ass of a sex Goddess and one most adorable, small butt of a cutie that dreamed about fucking me.

My fuckmeat slid between those cheeks pressing against each other as I thrust my hips in a frenzy.

Monika and Bella started to wiggle their butts in rhythm to my thrusting and used Bella's pussy juices for lubrication.

"Hold her tip right beside our ass holes when she cums!" Monika commanded again, which threw me over the line.

I thrust my pelvis so hard my whole lower body started to hover, which Monika noticed.

She looked down and observed as my fat testicles lifted up and released another load. She gave them an encouraging slap, right on them both and I started to feel dizzy from rapture.

My cockhead, being wrapped around with asses, started to ejaculate spunk all over the girls' back, making them moan in unison.

"Yes! Cum, cum Sarah!", "Release your jizz all over our butts, Sarah!" I heard when my entire body went taut.

As I was cumming, both of them started to jiggle and shake their buttocks on my dickhead, making my sperm spill everywhere, on the bed, on the walls, and on their backs.

After a while, I groaned hard and collapsed back on bed, not feeling an inch of my body.

"Mmmhh... Sarah, you came so much!" Bella cooed, rubbing her cute butt on my length.

"That's how she does it..." Monika arched back, then slid down my penis, reaching my balls with her butt. "Aww... I think they're empty..." She mewled, turning around and weighing one of my testicles in her hand.

I didn't even have breath left in my lungs to answer, so I just sighed deeply, satisfied with recent occurrences.

"Cmon, Sarah. We can't stay here, but I know you'd like to very much." Monika took a paper towel and started to clean herself up. "It was fun a lot... Miss Fluffgore."

"Ah... I'm... sorry again..." Bella was back to normal, and very, very embarrassed. She got back to the ground and covered her breasts and dripping pussy, avoiding eye contact with Monika.

"It's alright, sweetie... I'm not mad. In fact, I'm glad you had your fun." Monika winked to Bella when the violinist raised her head in surprise.

"Wow... I... Thank you." Bella smiled adorably. "Uh... Can I have some of that towel...?" She asked Monika, aaaaand that was the last thing that I heard before passing out...

Welp, that was the night I met Bella Fluffgore. Her and Monika actually became good friends too, and sometimes Monika would invite Bella to our house, to do... some things together. I didn't know that my girlfriend was okay with me fucking other girls, but well...

I guess I'll ask her next time before I stick my cock into something...!


End file.
